


Knob

by mayachain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, Insecurity, M/M, Post-Canon, Undefined Relationship, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing would have to change. Right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knob

Eames stood in front of the door to Arthur’s hotel room, hand poised for knocking.

There was a job – there always was a job, if you were Eames, and even if it wasn’t one Arthur would find especially challenging he could always argue that after all these years running around with Cobb he’d surely appreciate a smooth run he could relax in.

Rapping his knuckles on the door shouldn’t be hard.

He wasn’t at all sure why his body insisted this _was_ hard.

Nothing had to change.

The night they’d had in New York – it didn’t have to change anything.

There was no need for anything at all to be different. This could be like any other time one of them had flown around the world to contact the other in person.

Honest.

Hand to God.

Right.

Eames never would have survived doing what he did for as long as he had if lying to himself had been among his talents.


End file.
